villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lesaro
Lesaro (also known as Lt. Lesaro) is the secondary antagonist of the 2017 live action film Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. He is Capitán Armando Salazar's personal right-hand man and assistant and his own most loyal crewman. He was portrayed by . Biography Beginnings Lesaro was a lieutenant of the Spanish Royal Navy that served on the Silent Mary under the command of King Ferdinand VI. Fiercely loyal to his captain, Lesaro following Salazar on their numerous pirate-hunting expeditions; even after a battle against ten pirate ships, he informed his captain of the surrender of the pirates, but Salazar ordered their deaths, which Lesaro obliged. It wasn't until they went sailing after a young pirate named Jack Sparrow, as Salazar doesn't want to miss out a single pirate. Salazar and his crew followed Jack to the mysterious waters of the Devil's Triangle, where their ship was mangled by rocks within the Devil's Triangle. This causes the powder stored within the ship to ignite and consume the ship with an unrelenting fire, seemingly killing Salazar, Lesaro and his crew. However, it turns out that the crew's bodies begun to sink to the bottom of the sea and were suddenly struck by streaks of eerie red light, resurrecting them as the undead by the mysterious supernatural powers of the Triangle, where they were currently trapped. Unable to escape from the Triangle, Salazar, Lesaro and his undead crew of spent over 20 years in a cave, plotting their revenge on Jack Sparrow. Escape from the Devil's Triangle 25 years after their imprisonment in the Devil's Triangle, Salazar and his crew spotted the Monarch, a British Royal Navy warship, entering their cave. As the Monarch came to a halt, Lesaro and the crew ran across the water, boarded the ship and launched a surprise attack. Due to their ghostly powers, they easily slaughtered the British soldiers onboard. With the battle effectively over, Salazar walked below deck finding a single young sailor named Henry Turner locked in the brig. Salazar allows Henry to escape to find Sparrow and give him a message about death coming straight for him. Return for Revenge Salazar, Lesaro and their crew managed to escape from the Devil's Triangle, steering the Silent Mary into the open sea for the first time in years. Though the ship was now nothing but a wreck, she was kept afloat due to the magic. As such Lesaro aids Salazar in his next plan to find the legendary Trident of Poseidon, the mythical artifact which would give them and their crew absolute control over the seas so they could continue their mission and kill all the pirates in the world, starting with Jack Sparrow. Freed from the Devil's Triangle, Lesaro helps out in his crew's anti-piracy campaign by encountering a pirate fleet commanded by Hector Barbossa, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Without hesitation, they quickly attacked and destroyed three of its ships, the Jonty Lark, the Golden Pheasant, and the Rising Phoenix. Though the rest of the fleet managed to escape, the message the undead Spaniards sent was clear - the dead have taken command of the sea. Some time later, the Silent Mary encountered the Queen Anne's Revenge, Barbossa's flagship. As the Silent Mary approached the Revenge, Lesaro and the crew used their magical powers to bend the bow of their ship backwards, opening the ship's hull like the jaws of a giant beast right in front of the pirate vessel, leaving the pirate crew stunned and unable to react. Salazar then leaped on board the Revenge, landing behind Barbossa and blackmailing the latter into helping him find the Trident and kill Jack at once. Final Battle and Defeat Later on, Salazar and his crew spot Jack on another ship called the Dying Gull and attempt to attack. However, Jack, along with Henry Turner and Carina Smyth (who is later revealed to be be Barbossa's daughter), escape on a lifeboat to a small island. Salazar, Lesaro and their men follow the three to the island, but they soon realize that they can't enter on dry land, as evidenced when one of the crewmembers instantly turned into dust after setting foot on dry sand. Despite this, Barbossa manage to catch up to Jack and the others, but decides to help them as he wants to use the Trident to destroy Salazar and his men for good. Using an old map (which Carina found) that marks the location of the Trident, Jack and his gang sail across into a small island with the Black Pearl, where they finally spot the Trident. However, this caused the ocean to create a huge rift while Salazar and his crew have already followed them to it, resulting a battle between Jack's crew and Salazar's crew. However, Henry destroys the Trident to end all curses that roam the seas, causing Salazar and his men (including Lesaro) to turn back into normal people. This also causes the ocean rift to finally close, as Barbossa reels in Jack, Henry and Carina to safety by using the ''Black Pearl''s anchor, Salazar and his surviving men cling to it but blinded by vengeance Salazar forgets his men as them, including Lesaro beg for their captain's help, as the ocean closes, Lesaro and much of Salazar's crewmembers drown to their deaths. Personality Lesaro is an extremely loyal and steadfast individual for Salazar, yet he knows that Salazar has become obsessed with the idea of revenge, and he knows that obsession may lead to their undoing. Despite the fact he is loyal to Salazar, he does not show the same cruel and ruthless personality as his Captain; in fact, Lesaro shows concern at certain times, especially when Salazar is about to possess Henry in order to step on land. Lesaro tells him he does not think it is a good idea because once he has possessed the living, his spirit will be trapped in that body forever. He is also slightly empathetic and vicarious for the pirates who are in the water, but after given the command by his Captain, Lesaro followed his orders and proceeded with carrying out the order, causing the deaths of the pleading pirates. Trivia *Lesaro is the only crewman in the crew to have an eyepatch. Navigation pl:Lesaro Category:Right-Hand Category:Undead Category:Egotist Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Paranormal Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Jingoists Category:Warlords Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Revived Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Noncorporeal Category:Terrorists Category:Elderly Category:Enforcer Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Blackmailers Category:Genocidal Category:Barbarian Category:Mercenaries Category:Hypocrites Category:Thugs Category:Protective Category:Obsessed